I Don't Wanna Be In Love A GaaraOC Songfic
by JynxFinnigan
Summary: Jynx decides to tell Gaara that she loves him, but how will he react to this? Will he ever really love her? Or are they destined to break up? Do either of them really want to be in love? Slightly AU and OOC. Mainly for my own amusement :D


**Author Notes: Disclaimer- I do not own Gaara or any other Naruto characters. Neither do I own the song (which incidentally 'Dance Floor Anthem' By Good Charlotte). All I own is Jynx and the plot. **

**Alrighty, well I love this song, though it fit Gaara well, and wanted to write this mainly for my own entertainment. I know it's not a masterpiece, but I liked it. Let me know what you think :D  
**

I Don't Wanna Be In Love...

A young, brown haired girl sits on a swing, her hands cut and bleeding as she goes back and forth on the swing, the chain turning red as she grips it a little tighter.

-

A young, red haired boy sits in his office, finger tips pressed together as he stares blindly at the wooden desk-top.

Papers are strewn across the concrete floor of his office. A broken glass stained with blood litters the space by the door.

-

The girl stops swinging, her feet scuff the dirt covered ground as she slows to a stop and stares at the blood dripping down onto the ground by her feet.

_'We were so happy... Everything seemed fine... What did I do wrong?'_ The girl asks herself as a tear drips silently down her cheek.

-

The boy stands up and begins to clear away the broken glass and papers.

He stops, staring at the blood that has pooled by the door.

_'We were content before...Everything was going so fast... Why did she have to say those words?'_ The boy asks himself as his eyes crease into a frown. _'I Love you. What kick did she get out of saying that? Was she deliberately trying to hurt me?'_

_-_

_'And now... Everything is ruined... I know he'll find it easy to forget me.. But how can I live now? Knowing how he feels?'_ The girl wipes away the tears and stands up slowly. _'I need to get out of here... I need to forget.'_

-

There is a knock at the door. The boy straightens up and asks the person outside to come in.

"Gaara? What the hell happened in here?" His sister, Temari asks as she comes through the door, her eyes wide open in shock as she scans the room.

"Me and Jynx... We're over." He says quietly, not showing a hint of emotion on his face.

"Oh Gaara..." Temari says, her face creasing in sadness.

-

Jynx stops outside a pub and slips inside.

"Give me your strongest drink." She mutters to the barman as she stares absently at the counter.

"Sure thing." The barman says, handing her the drink.

-

_**She's going out to forget they were together**  
**All that time he was taking her for granted**  
**She wants to see if there's more than he gave she's looking for.**_

-

"Gaara... how could you let her leave? You two were perfect for each other. Practically made to be together. Why would you throw all that away on a stupid argument?" Temari asks her brother.

"Because she-" Gaara stops, almost choking on his words.

"She what?" Temari asks, looking anxious.

"She said something that she can never take back." Gaara finished, crushing the piece of paper in his hand as he glares at the floor.

"Ring her. Let her explain. Please." Temari says gently, handing him the phone.

Gaara hesitates, looking at the phone for just a second before he takes it off her.

Waiting until she leaves the room, Gaara dials in Jynx's number.

_**He calls her up  
He's trippin on the phone now**_

_**-**_

Jynx takes a gulp of her drink, her tears dripping down her face into the glass as she tries to block out the pain.

_'I don't want to hurt anymore. I just want to be numb...' _She thinks as she finishes off the glass and asks for another.

-

Gaara hangs up and stares at the phone.

_'I-I can't do it... What if she can't explain? What if she tells me she was joking? What if she's already with another man?'_ Gaara shakes, holding back tears as he digs his nails into his palm. The sand refusing to let him bleed as it blocks the contact.

_'I can't think of her with anyone else. It hurts too much...'_

-_  
**He doesn't want her out there  
And alone now  
He knows she's movin' it**_

_-_

A man slides into the seat next to Jynx and smiles at her.

"Rough day?" He asks.

"Don't you know it..." She mutters, wiping her eyes and ordering another drink.

"Woah. If you keep going like that, you'll end up paralytic." The man tells her.

"Maybe that's what I want." Jynx says quietly, downing the rest of her drink and receiving the fresh one.

_'I need to make myself numb. Make everything better... I hate to think of him all smug in his office.. I just want to be loved. Why couldn't he love me like I love him?'_ She asks herself, looking up at the man next to her. _'If only he could see me now. I want him to feel my pain.' _

_-  
**Knows she's using it  
Now he's losing it  
She don't care**_

_-  
_Gaara puts his face in his hands and struggles not to scream.

_'Why did she have to tell me that she loved me? Why!?'_ He sinks, sobbing into his chair as he tries to block out the pain. _'I love no one. I don't need to love anyone. I can't.' _

He brings his hands down on the desk and lets out a strangled sob as tears flow freely down his cheeks.

-

_**Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

_-_

_'Why couldn't he love me? Why can't I forget?'_ Jynx struggles not to scream aloud as the man leaves her alone, with her fourth glass of drink. _'I don't want to feel like this anymore. I don't want to love him anymore. Not like this.' _

_-  
**Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

_**-**_

Gaara pushes everything off his desk, screaming out loud in frustration.

_'I can't deal with this! I can't be thinking of her when I'm supposed to be running a village... No matter how much it hurts, I still have a duty to fulfil.'_

_-  
**Break it up now  
You've got a reason to live**  
**Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

_**-**_

Jynx knocks back her fifth glass, and slowly the pain starts to fade.

_'Not long now... Not long until I forget...' _She wipes tears from her face and tries to ignore the couples around her, the romantic music, the feeling of loneliness she is feeling.

She fakes a smile at the barman, and tries to think of better times... The first time they had kissed... The first time he had held her in his arms... The first time she had woken up next to him...

'I don't want to remember the good times. I want to feel good now.' She thinks, listening to the happy tune that is now playing in the bar.

-_  
**Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

_-_

As the messenger leaves the room, Gaara opens the scroll address to him, but the words don't sink in.

_'I always tried to be good to her. I made sure she was safe at night before I left. I always made sure Kankuro was there to protect her. I never let her down. I never wanted to see her cry... I wish she were here now... So I could apologise.'_

_**He was always giving her attention  
Looking hard to find the things she mentioned  
He was dedicated  
By most suckers hated  
That girl was fine  
But she didn't appreciate him**  
-_

Back at the bar, Jynx gets up and leaves after paying her bill. She wonders to a payphone, puts in some money and starts to dial.

She hesitates on the last digit.

_'What if he doesn't want to speak to me? What if he doesn't want to see me again?'_

-_  
**She calls him up  
She's tripping on the phone now**_

_-_

Gaara sighs and takes the phone off the receiver.

_'It's no good. I'll have to do this later. I want no disturbances whilst I wallow in self-pity.'_ He closes his eyes and buried his head in his hands.

"What have I done?"

-_  
**He had to get up  
And he ain't comin home now  
He's tryin' to forget her**_

_-_

She presses the last number. It goes straight to answer-phone.

She stifles a sob as she realises that she's blown it.

_'I just want to sort this out. I can't deal with this alone... Please... Help me forget, help me heal. Help me do something!' _She sinks down onto the floor of the call box, sobbing as she draws her knees up to her chest.

She thinks of the day they first met.

How he had ignored her. How he had argued with her team mate on that day.

She thinks of the day they got together. It seems so long ago now, but it can't be longer than a few months ago...

Everything had changed that day. The day she had finally plucked up the courage to kiss him. She could still remember how happy she had been when he had kissed her back.

'_Does he remember it too? Is he thinking of me now, as I am of him?'_

_-  
**That's how we come with her  
When he first met her  
When they first got together**_

_**-**_

He looks at the photograph as it shakes in his hands.

'I can't love her. I can't love anyone. They all betray me!'

He throws the picture against the wall. The glass smashes as he stares at the broken picture frame.

-_  
**Everybody put up your hands  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
****I don't wanna be in love  
Feel the beat now  
If you've got nothing left  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love**_

_-_

Jynx opens her eyes and breaths out slowly, all the tears are gone.

_'If he won't take me back, then I'll have to move on. I'll have to leave.' _She swallows her sadness and stands up.

_'I doubt he'll stop me from going. I doubt he'll even care.'_

_-  
**Back it up now  
You got a reason to live  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love  
Feelin' good now  
Don't be afraid to get down  
Say I don't wanna be in love  
I don't wanna be in love...**_

_'Maybe she's back at home. Waiting for me. Maybe she wants to leave now... I wouldn't blame her...'_ Gaara thinks sadly as he takes his Kage hat and leaves his office.

_-  
**We break up  
It's something that we do now  
Everyone has got to do it sometime**_

_**-**_

Jynx begins the slow walk 'home'. Wondering what she will do if he asks her to go.

_'I don't think I could ever love someone like I love him...'_

_-**  
It's okay,let it go  
Get out there and find someone**_

_**-**  
_Back at the house, Gaara sits and waits.

He hears the door open, and he stands up.

She is staring at him, waiting for him to speak first.

-_  
**Say I don't wanna be in love**_

_**-**_

Jynx looks at him, the hurt clear in her eyes as she takes a step towards him.

-_  
**I don't wanna be in love**_

-

"I'm sorry." They both say in unison as a tear slips down each of their cheeks.

They smile in spite of themselves and take another steps towards each other.

-

_**Now you know what to do, so come on feeling good...**_

_**-**_

"I love you, Jynx Sarutobi..."

**Author Notes: Thank you for reading :D **

**-Jynx-  
**


End file.
